


Them

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Who they are.
Relationships: Loz/Yazoo (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days (2021), The Lemonade Cafe





	Them

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, January 6/Never celebrate your hands on me

Yazoo leaned back, gasping, as he fought the urge to reach an tangle his hands in Loz's hair. Loz was certainly determined, this time, which was very nearly sweet. his tongue was doing obscene things and Yazoo's cock was responding in-kind. 

There were other things that they should have been doing. They both knew that, but-- This was who they were, what they were. There was nothing spectacular about it, this desire to be together however they could. They just _were_ , Yazoo thought. Simple enough... 

Yazoo reached and gasped and let Loz have what he wanted. Surely... 

This was them.


End file.
